Various devices have been developed to provide a visual signal when a newspaper has been inserted in a delivery box. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,870; 2,553,164; and 2,496,962 are illustrative of devices of this type. In addition, various signal devices have been developed for use with mailboxes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,317 is illustrative of patents in this category.